Regreso
by Smithback
Summary: Los viajes en el tiempo  siempre terminan en desastre o en citas.


REGRESO

Hermione sonrió una vez mas desde su su cubículo en el departamento o de misterios, al ver a Colin Creevey,ir de una oficina a otra casi corriendo. Claro, era su primera semana como inefable y tenía que sufrir la novatada. Aún recordaba con estremecimiento la suya, fue toda una pesadilla. Pero al final, valió la pena, ser inefable le había traído muchas cosas de vuelta, como el chico rubio que ahora corría con lo que parecía ser una cola de dragón pegada a su trasero.

Rió ante la divertida imagen y se dispuso a darle un pequeño descanso al chico.

Cuando entró al departamento de misterios lo hizo con un único objetivo. Revivir a alguien. Pronto descubrió que eso era casi imposible. Pero si quería traer a alguien de vuelta tenía otra opción. Viajar en el tiempo.

Nadie sospechó de ella. Tubo que aprender oclumancia y hacerse inmune a la verita-serum antes de aplicar para ser inefable. Una de las cosas que le preguntaban en la entrevista bajo verita-serum era cual era su real objetivo al querer ser parte del departamento de ministerios. Lo hizo muy bien. Nadie sospechó que quería traer a alguien a la vida.

Ciertamente Colin no fue su primera opción. Fue sin duda alguna el agusto Sirius Black. Haría casi cualquier cosa por ver a su amigo, Harry sonreír como lo hacía antes de la guerra. Lamentablemente un vistazo al futuro con ayuda de uno de los cerebros del ministerio le mostró que el resultado sería desastroso. Un Harry Potter que se uniría a Voldemort. Un Harry feliz pero obscuro hasta el tuétano. indiscutiblemente no.

Se desilusionó profundamente al saber cual podía ser el resultado de su intento. Había trabajado tanto por rehacer los giratiempos. Y por entrar al ministerio para volver a ver a su mejor amigo feliz. Y ahora sabía que esa no era una posibilidad. Pasaron varios meses para que retomara su idea. Fue en una de tantas comidas en la madriguera. George como muchas otras veces no fue a la comida, ya no reía casi, apenas trabajaba en la tienda de bromas, Ron y Lee Jordan eran quienes mantenían mayormente la tienda con vida. Fue un comentario al aire, sin relación alguna, pero fue revelador sin duda.

Fue un recuerdo. Harry mencionó que en alguna ocasión el profesor Dumbledore estuvo a punto de decir un chiste en medio del discurso de bienvenida, hasta que la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió. La riza. Eso era algo que valía la pena regresar. Fred.

Después de hacer los cálculos con aritmancia y runas, se dispuso a ver como podría ser el presente con un Fred vivo.

Hermione hacía esfuerzos enormes por contener el llanto. No podía permitir que Ron, Percy y Ginny muriesen. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de el director de 'por un bien mayor', pero quizá en éste caso si podría aplicarse. Pudo saber que de alguna manera si Fred hubiese sobrevivido Ron y Percy hubiesen muerto. No podía permitir que dos valiosas personas muriesen a costa de una vida. Era egoísta quizá, no podía imaginar su vida sin su otro mejor amigo Ron. Además sabía que para los Weasley sería peor perder dos hijos que a uno, aún si George sufría mas.

Por mas de un año dejó esas ideas de traer a alguien de vuelta. Al parecer en verdad meterse con el tiempo y la muerte podría traer malas consecuencias.

No fue sino hasta mucho después, de nuevo en una plática con el ahora auror Harry Potter.

"es increíble, realmente, jamás lo hubiera pensado de él." Hermione Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos así que no tubo otra opción mas que preguntar apenada de quien estaba hablando.

"¿no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, Hermione?" preguntó su amigo divertido.

"lo siento, Harry, he tenido mucho trabajo." Harry le hizo un ademán queriéndole decir que no había problema.

"de Denis, DenisCreevey, Hermione. Esos ataques a magos sangre pura han sido cometidos por él. Jamás lo hubiera pensado de alguien como Denis. Al parecer es una especie de venganza por la muerte de su hermano." Harry negó con la cabeza. " es triste en realidad, tuve muy poco contacto con Denis en la escuela, pero Colin siempre hablaba con mucho cariño de su hermano. Es muy triste en verdad."

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y casi se ahoga con su propia lengua.

Hp HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Los cerebros del departamento de misterios, que trabajaban como una gran computadora, le mostraron que podía tener buenos resultados si salvaba a ColinCreevey,; aunque claro, aún algo tan avanzado como esos cerebros jamás pudieron preveer lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿ey, Creevey!" llamó Hermione.

Un Colin con la cara púrpura y el cabello rapado se asomó por la puerta del cubículo de Hermione. "¿si?" pregunta ó con tono resignado."¿tu también, Hermione ¿"

"¿yo también, 'qué? Colin" preguntó la castaña con voz inocente.

Colin entrecerró los de forma acusatoria. sin decir nada.

"mañana es sábado, termina mañana tu primera semana aquí, ¿cierto?" Colin entrecerró los ojos aún mas.

"me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer mañana?"

Él parpadeó un par de veces confuniddo.

"no, no lo creo." Finalmente respondió.

"¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo?" preguntó por fin Hermione.

Colin se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos, luego dudoso, y finalmente preguntó, "es parte de esta novatada?"

"nop" respondió sencillamente la chica.

Colin se mostró mas sorprendido aún y con una gran sonrisa que a Hermione le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio en su segundo año de escuela, agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo emocionado."claro que me gustaría ir contigo, Hermione ."

"bien, es una cita entonces." La cara de Colin comenzó a cambiar de color, ahora estaba de un lindo verde pistache. Hermione se preguntó si eso significaría algo…

Colin se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del cubículo de Hermione, y antes de que se alejase Hermione le lanzó un par de hechizos; ahora un grupo de patitos lo seguiría a donde fuese y estaba imantado, esperaba que no se acercase demasiado a una puerta de metal, sería hilarante… y ahora que lo recordaba, las puertas de los baños eran metálicas.

*notas de la autora:

Espero les gustase.

Tengo una duda, ¿cómo se identifica a un squib ? Es decir, supongo que cuando son niños no manifiestan nada de magia, ¿no? Como lo que explicó Neville… hinque hay sobre las varitas? Supongo que no funcionan con ellos. Entonces ¿no pueden entrar o salir del callejón diagon? Se abre el callejón con la varita…

Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones no solo del capítulo, me gustaría también que me dejaran sus opiniones sobre los squibs … si quieren.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.

-los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. R.

Suerte, bye


End file.
